


Nadzieja Umiera Ostatnia

by Marykhln



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky sobie zasłużył, Bucky to agent SHIELD, M/M, Steve musi być poobijany po tym wszystkim, Stucky - Freeform, Szkoda mi Brocka, aha i Alex to inaczej Alexander Pierce, ale i tak go kocham, ale tylko trochę, nawet Nat tego nie naprawi, niech ktoś przytuli Rogersa, no nie do końca szkoda, trochę przemocy, wszyscy to wiedzą, wszyscy tylko nie Steve, wszystko się sypie, wypadałoby kogoś przed tym ostrzec, wzmianka o Nataszy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marykhln/pseuds/Marykhln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky miał przeczucie, że to się tak skończy, podświadomie to wiedział, chociaż wolał się do tego nie przyznawać. W końcu lepiej żyć w kłamstwie, prawda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadzieja Umiera Ostatnia

**Author's Note:**

> Moja pierwsza praca tego typu. Mam nadzieję, że się komuś spodoba, o ile ktoś dotrze w te czeluście internetu.

Bucky miał przeczucie, że to się tak skończy, podświadomie to wiedział, chociaż wolał się do tego nie przyznawać. W końcu lepiej żyć w kłamstwie, prawda? 

Steve ma nieco inne zdanie na ten temat. W tym momencie nienawidził samego siebie. Stał naprzeciwko swojego partnera i nie mógł zrozumieć co się dzieje. Został okłamany, kilka ostatnich lat jego życia okazało się jednym wielkim kłamstwem. A przecież poprzysiągł sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie ofiarą żadnego, nawet najmniejszego oszczerstwa. 

Czuł ból pomieszany z garścią niedowierzania mieszający się w studni pełnej jego własnej naiwności. Coś się przesunęło, coś spadło, coś pękło – a to wszystko działo się w jego drobnym, chorowitym ciele. Zawstydzenie, wstręt do samego siebie i zawiedzenie zajmowały trzy pierwsze miejsca na liście emocji, których jak najszybciej chciał się wyzbyć. Mówią, że jak się sparzysz, to nie popełnisz tego samego błędu dwa razy, widać nie działa to w przypadku każdego.

Nie miał zamiaru go słuchać, więc przyciszył swój aparat słuchowy, odwrócił się na pięcie i spokojnie kierował do jednej z wolnych sypialni. Musiał odreagować, ale nie mógłby aż tak obnażyć się przed wrogiem.

James mówił, krzyczał, wrzeszczał do i na niego, ale to i tak było mało, to nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco dużo by się odwrócić i wysłuchać co ma do powiedzenia.

Palce nieznanej mu dłoni owinęły się wokół górnej części jego ręki i gwałtownie go obróciły. Z grymasem bólu i obrzydzenia przejechał wzrokiem po pokoju. Nie byli sami, w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się jeszcze kilka osób, osób za które jeszcze 5 minut temu oddałby życie. Próbował wyrwać swoją rękę z żelaznego uścisku, co poskutkowało w paznokciach mężczyzny mocno wbijających się w jego skórę. Nikt nie zareagował na jego cichy jęk.

Spojrzał w oczy swojego oprawcy i po raz kolejny spróbował się uwolnić.

„Brock, puść mnie, proszę.” 

Rumlow jedynie lekko się uśmiechnął i wolną ręką złapał Steve’a za policzki tak, że jego usta lekko się wydęły. 

„Chciałbym skarbie, lecz niestety, to tak nie działa.” Po tych słowach mocno odepchnął od siebie młodszego mężczyznę, który zaliczył bolesne spotkanie ze ścianą. 

Nie dość, że Steve słyszał wszystko jakby było wypowiadane szeptem, to po zderzeniu ze ścianą czuł się jakby widział przez mgłę. Nie był przygotowany na kopnięcie, które zapewne złamało mu kilka żeber. Sam już nie wiedział czy ból w klatce piersiowej i brak możliwości zaczerpnięcia oddechu są oznaką przebitego płuca, zbliżającego się ataku astmy czy po prostu początku załamania nerwowego.

„Taka ładna buźka, szkoda, że po tym wszystkim będzie tak strasznie poobijana.”

Brock, jakby dotrzymując swojej obietnicy, podniósł Steve’a za kołnierz, oparł o ścianę i zostawił solidny odcisk na jego policzku. Mały sadystyczny uśmieszek znalazł swoje miejsce na jego wargach. Chwilę później tą samą dłonią, która zostawiła po sobie tyle szkody, przejechał delikatnie po policzku, dolnej wardze i podbródku ledwo trzymającego się na nogach mężczyzny, ocierając spływającą powolutku krew. Pochylił się, musnął wargami zaczerwienione miejsce i przeniósł usta na bok by móc podkręcić jego aparat słuchowy i zaczął szeptać mu ucha.

„Pięknie wyglądasz, wiesz? Nawet krew i ból nie są wstanie odebrać ci wyglądu upartego chłopca.”

Pokój wypełnił się cichym śmiechem Rumlowa.

„Ty nigdy nie miałeś szczęścia do ludzi, najdroższy. Najpierw Alex, który zostawił cię załamanego po 18stu miesiącach związku. A gdyby tego było mało, dzięki niemu poznałeś Nataszę, która gdy tylko się połapała jakim łatwym i niepozornym celem jesteś, przedstawiła cię swojemu koledze z branży. I tu wchodzi James. Kilka ciepłych słówek i już byłeś jego. Czy to naprawdę nie wydało ci się podejrzane, że ktoś taki jak on chciał znaleźć się w związku najszybciej jak to było możliwe? Spójrz na niego Steve,” gniew w głosie Brocka był z każdym kolejnym słowem bardziej widoczny „słowo zdrajca ciągnie się za nim od samego początku. Nawet ten puszczający się na wszystkie strony chuj, Alex, miał więcej szacunku do ciebie i twojego ciała niż, niż to ścierwo.” Kaszel złagodził trochę zachowanie Rumlowa „Wybacz, naprawdę nie chciałem żeby tak to się skończyło. Zasługujesz na więcej, na coś czego świat nie jest w stanie Ci zapewnić.”

Po ty całym monologu wziął głęboki oddech i uderzył ciałem Steve’a w ścianę jak szmacianą lalką. Steve znalazł się nieprzytomny na podłodze w ciągu sekundy, o sekundę za wcześnie by usłyszeć protest swojego ukochanego.

James nie wiedział co robić, sparaliżowany stał i czekał na rozwój akcji. Miał cichą nadzieję, że Rumlow powie kilka słów od siebie i pozwoli odejść Steve’owi bez szwanku. Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko, tak niespodziewanie, że gdy zebrał się na jakąkolwiek reakcję, jego skarb leżał już na podłodze nieprzytomny. Na ślepo rzucił się w stronę Brocka, lecz został przytrzymany przez jego współpracowników.

„Nie masz pojęcia ile na to czekałem Barnes.” Podniósł nieprzytomne ciało, którym zaczął targać coraz to mocniejszy kaszel. „Znajdźcie inhalator i przynieście do mnie wraz z" wskazał podbródkiem na James'a "tym kutasem do sypialni.”

Po czym odwrócił się i z małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy ruszył do wspomnianego wcześniej pokoju.


End file.
